Cha'ouw Empire
The Cha'ouw Empire, Chalchaj 'qmey in the Klingon Language, was a sovereign political, economic, military and social entity located in known space between the borders of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Empire. It shares close ties with the Klingon Empire, being recognized by the Klingon High Council after the Battle of the Illinois Sector and has been accepted as a member of the United Federation of Planets. The UFP maintains this alliance with the presence of a Federation Starbase, Starbase 12, on the border between Cha'ouw and Federation space. (Star Trek: Black Hawk) Cha'ouw Culture The Cha'ouw culture is split between a primarily artisan and technological society with no obvious caste system, and has produced some of the 'best engineers in the galaxy'. The original Chal were a race of Klingon/Romulan hybrids. In addition to the qualities inherited from their parent species, the race had the addition of Human organs that were harvested from prisoners obtained by both the empires. Their immune systems were also very advanced and resisted the effects of stasis. Due to the outbreak of a lethal virogen many Cha'ouwians began taking human mates in order to genetically combat the virus' effects. The culmination of which has significantly strengthened the race's immune neurological and cardiovascular systems. The first generation of Chalchaj 'qmey from the Romulan side were actually outcasts, political prisoners and other undesirables. Those that were not exiled to Remus were instead sent to the Chal colony. As such, there is some level of kinship between the Chalchaj 'qmey and the Remans. (TOS novel: ). The Cha'ouw race appear humanoid with the distinctive Klingon forehead ridges and the pointed ears that marks their Romulan ancestry. Naval and defense forces Despite their close relation to the Federation, the Cha'ouw Military patterns its culture after the Klingon Defense Force. A Cha'ouwian Warrior can be just as fierce as any Klingon warrior and perhaps even more so. Bringing up the adage - "More Klingon than Klingons..." to describe members of the Cha'ouwian military. Their primary defense, the Cha'ouwian Imperial Star Fleet, is a mixture of Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan vessels. The Imperial Star Fleet regularly sends its members to the Federation's Starfleet Academy, the Klingon Warrior and Romulan Academies in hopes of combining strategy and tactics of all three races - a direct reflection of their own race. Therefore it is not unusual to see Imperial Star Fleet personnel wearing the uniform of the different races onboard their ships. Early history The Cha'ouw Homeworld, Chal, was an uninhabited planet that was first colonized by the Klingons in 2264. During the short-lived Klingon-Romulan Alliance it was decided that the colony would host a cross breeding program and a hidden military storage facility of both Romulan and Klingon weapons and vessels to be used in a surprise invasion of the Federation. The invasion never materialized however the colony was abandoned by both the Romulans and Klingons in 2289 and left with the hidden base for possible future use. A Federation Starship found the location in 2289 and opened dialog with the inhabitance of Chal. In 2392 the Federation, in a good will gesture, gives the Chal a stripped down starship, the recently decommissioned with retired Captain James T. Kirk in command. There he meets Teilani, whom he falls in love. However their time together is short lived as a rival and conspirator from the Khitomer Conference, now Commander, Starfleet, Admiral Androvar Drake who is attempting to ignite a war between the Klingons and Federation in order to destroy the agreements negotiated at that recently concluded peace conference and after the hidden base on Chal was revealed. Using the Enterprise-A and himself as bait, Kirk lures Drake into a nebula where the proud starship is destroyed but not before rescued by Captain Hikaru Sulu and the Excelsior. The later action between Kirk and Drake leads directly to the death of Admiral Drake and the thwarting of the conspiracy. (ST Novel: Ashes of Eden). (NOTE: Entering divergence from Star Trek canon established in the novel '''Ashes of Eden'.) After Kirk leaves Chal, Teilani discovers she is pregnant with his child but by the time word was to able reach him, Kirk had already ''died aboard the ''Enterprise''-B. Teilani has a normal son, which she names after James Kirk and becomes K'Jam'SK'Jam'S also listed as possible dead twin killed on Hades VI, a undercover agent assigned to protection of the Cha'ouwian Emperor, a doppelganger agent and member of the Classified "Dark Fire" Directorate. While the persona has many listed history stories and articles. This individual seems to be in many places at many times of the course of the Cha'ouwain History. Such stories have neither been confirmed or denied by the government of Cha'ouw. of the Cha'ouwian House of KiRk (pronounced Key Rock). K'Jam'S would later become a leader among the Chal, attending Starfleet Academy (starting a tradition of Cha'ouw princes altering their appearance and going to the academy), becoming a starship captain in his own right and then leaving Starfleet to become a military leader in his own people's Star Fleet. In 2324, despite Federation opposition, the Klingon Empire decided to reclaim Chal in the absence of Romulan challenge. However, with their newly established space fleet, the Chal was preparing for such an event when the Klingon launched a force sized fleet in an attempt to assert their claim. The Klingon force was met by a equally strong fleet in the one and only battle of their brief conflict, known as the Battle of the Illinois Sector (which actually happened within Federation space in Sector 021). To their credit, the Federation and Starfleet kept their distance and allowed the battle to proceed, intending to intervene only if the Chal appeared to be loosing (per mutual defense treaty signed in 2292). The Chal were thought to be a weak race by the Klingons as most were half-Romulan. However, lead by Admiral K'Jam'S, the Chal prevailed, decisively defeating the Klingon fleet. Shortly after, the Klingon Empire recognized the Chal government and pledged to assist their former colony. The Chal government was formed and, lead by House Ki'RK, which then declared the beginning of the Cha'ouw Empire. K'Jam'S rose to serve the first Emperor and his House, the House of Ki'RK, became the prime noble house of the Empire. Cha'ouw today In 2367, diplomatic tension between the Federation and the Cha'ouw Empire increased when agents for the empire stole secret plans of phase cloak technology, that was in violation of the Treaty of Algeron between the Federation and the Romulans. The Cha'ouw had been experimenting with this technology and had failed in their efforts. They learned of the Federation attempt and stole the plans to help them understand the technology better. Furor over the theft became a moot point as weeks later the illeagal technology was revealed by the ( ). Because of this Starfleet and Cha'ouw Imperial Star Fleet agreed to work together on this project, within the Cha'ouw Empire. Despite this, plans were forged to build a new space station on the boarder between the Federation and Cha'ouw, to serve as a strategic outpost, complete with one of the most modern construction facilities in the galaxy. This would later become Starbase Rockford, later designated as Starbase 12, commissioned in 2375. The partially completed station was used by the Federation Alliance, which the Cha'ouw was a member, as a repair and supply station during the Dominion War. This site was placed in extreme danger as the Breen attacked areas close to the starbase at Hades VI. After the war, standard construction was completed. Relations between the Cha'ouw and the Federation are quite good. It is not unusual to see Cha'ouw Engineers helping on Federation dry-docks such as Utopia Planitia or 40 Endrani, and Federation engineers assisting on the Chal Homeword's dry-docks. They have a mutual defense pack and allow Starfleet starships to patrol areas within the Cha'ouw Empire and vice versa with within areas of Federation space. Many Cha'ouw officers have attended Starfleet Academy and a few Starfleet officers have attended the Cha'ouwian version of the academy. The Cha'ouw Empire: An International Star Trek Fan Association The Cha'ouw Empire is a independent Star Trek Fan Club made up of several chapters, mainly in the Eastern and Midwestern United States. The base of the association was formed among former chapters of the United Federation of Planets Internationale's Sector One. Initially formed as part of the Federated Alliance, the Cha'ouw Empire took over the chapters after the Alliance folded. Most chapters are also members of various other associations such as KAG, STARFLEET and the Marquis International, among others. For more info see ☀https://www.facebook.com/chaouwempire/[[Category:Governments]] Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk